


Psychedelic Candy

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crying, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Lots of rain, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Might be OOC, Nicknames, Pranks, Rain, Real world, Swearing, Takes place in Florida, Zombie Apocalypse, dream and George aren’t friends, dream is kinda mean, dream is soft to george, kiss, maybe a kiss last chapter, mentions of real name, not a lot just some, not a lot just upfront I guess, not a lot just when they are serious, not a lot of zombies, sapnap and dream are though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: George goes to Florida to see old friends, everything goes south from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamSMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT condone shipping of real people. These are their online personalities.  
> I’m also not from Florida so forgive me if something is wrong. 
> 
> Titles is based of the song 'candy by Amber lucid'.  
> I have plans for a 2nd chapter so keep an eye out. I recently got into the dream team fandom  
> I might even write platonic Tommy and tubb soon.  
> I also tried going for longer chapters, sorry if it’s sloppy at the end I dont like How it’s going so well. But it’s going to look better next chapter.  
> Tried out a new writing style, hope y’all like it.  
> One of my hyperfixations is zombies/ zombie apocalypse so this was inevitable I was going to write about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes to Florida to see old friends, what he gets is an apocalypse.  
> Read this to find out how he survives the firs 2 months and how he meets a strange green (yellow) stranger.

Chapter 1  
It’s been three weeks since I’ve come to Florida, I came here to see old friends but…it didn’t turn out that way. Some old friends from high school moved to the states a while back, around like the middle of Florida? I’m British so it’s not like I know where anything is here. 

After I got here, we were staying in Jackson’s when we caught news of a national pandemic. They said to stay indoors and don't talk to people you don't know. They said it wouldn’t take more than a month for everything to be controlled.  
It was a lie.

I was worried about my family, but after 2 weeks of radio silence we knew that nothing was going to change, we hoped something would happen. Nothing did. The only thing that did happen was everything went to hell. People were eating people, robbing houses, and doing anything to survive. 

Jackson, Maria, and Leena were the first two to go. They went out on a run to see what was going on and to get supplies, we had run out of food pretty early on. 

Considering it was a group of 6, food went fast. It’s been about 4 days and we haven't seen them. The only ones left were me and Maria’s sister, Cindy.  
Cindy went crazy after a while. She missed her sister, and her family. But I told her we had to stay here and wait. She didn’t listen.

When I was sleeping after the group was missing for 8 days she left. I woke to a note saying she couldn’t handle being without her and her other friends. I was left alone thinking anyone would come back to the apartment. They didn’t. I was alone, in another country, by myself, during a zombie apocalypse. So yeah, wasn’t exactly having a good time. 

By the 2nd week of month 2, I couldn’t handle it anymore. I knew everyone had died but I didn’t want to. So I only ever left the apartment to look for food, scavenging other close apartments. I realized after a while I wasn’t going to find much, as most had been picked clean. The apartment I had been in was locked and barricaded which deterred most people trying to get in. 

I haven’t actually seen one of those…things? But I was scared, nonetheless. But I was running out of medicine, and unfortunately…for being stupid…I tripped last week down the stairs and hurt my ankle. I knew the hospital wasn’t an option so I was taking the medicine Jackson had. I ran out and my ankle still hurts. So I’ve decided after 2 months and 2 weeks of being here, alone, and the world went to hell. I had to go out alone. Let’s hope I don't get killed.  
——————————  
I found a nearby pharmacy and decided to check there. I hadn’t seen anyone and I was glad too, but I felt this presence made me uncomfortable. I brushed it off, but kept my defenses up. 

After going into the back door, (the front was locked and it wouldn’t budge.) I shuffled my way to the front. I dug through shelves and anything else I could grab. I guess I didn’t realize the noise the boxes and bottles were making were so loud when I would move them around. So after digging through a pile near the floor I heard the low growl of something, and the crunch of empty boxes. I turn and see it standing there. I go to stand up but my hurt ankle has other plans. I turn and fall onto my ass, I can feel my eyes go wide. This is it. I’m going to die here. 

I close my eyes and shield my arm over top of them. Then I hear it. The crunch of a stapler into the thing. I opened my eyes and removed my arm, there was a man in an ugly yellow jumper standing in place. He had a white bandanna covering his face from the nose down, he was also bashing in the head of the zombie over and over again with the stapler. Blood was covering the other shelf, the man too. 

After multiple whacks to the skull he stands up, huffing and heaving. He looks down at the zombie and narrows his eyes, his blond hair is messy and unkempt. “Oh...my..god! That’s the zombie that killed half of our squad!” He huffs again and looks up, “oh didn’t see you there.” He throws the stapler down on the ground and reaches his hand out to me. He pulls me up and after he does, he turns and leaves! 

“Hey! Wait!” I struggle to stutter out an answer to him, he stops and turns toward me. “What?” He turns fully towards me now, wearing that awful yellow hoodie, a pair of beat up vans that had dried blood, and a pair of blue jeans. Also covered in blood and ripped at some places. 

“I want to thank you for saving me, I would have died if not for you.” I hear his scoff and roll his eyes and he turns to walk away again. I chase after him, there's nothing left at the apartment anyways. I keep talking to him and thanking him, hoping to get a response he stays quiet. Blond hair bouncing as he walks.  
————————  
“My GOD do you ever shut up?!” It has been about 20 minutes since the stranger saved me and I hadn’t stopped talking about how he saved me since. I stuttered no longer brother-in-law to finish my sentence and I felt my face turn red. 

“You’ve been thanking me for about 20 MINUTES for “saving your life-” he does air quotes as he turns to me and is staring me down. “Honestly, I could give a rats ass about your life, I just needed to unleash my anger. I would have let you die if I knew you were going to be so annoying about it.” He rolls his eyes and turns back around. 

I scoff and stop walking. I can feel my arms automatically move to cross themselves. “Well...FINE! I don't need you, for forbid I thank you for saving me. You know I’ve been alone for 2 bloody months. You’re the first person I’ve seen besides one of those...those...THINGS, and this is how I’m treated.” The other male has since stopped walking and turned back to me. 

I stair him, his eyes unwavering. I hear him sigh before he walks back over to me. “Listen guy, half my crew was killed by that walker. I honestly could care less about you. But if you want to tag alone you can. I’m going after the last man, he said he was heading towards the upper part of Florida. Near Jacksonville. Well he isn’t the last, but he’s one I cared for the most.”

He turns around and starts talking again. I decide I want to live so I follow him. “Hey my name is George by the way.” I was walking next to him now, he looked over to me and I saw his eyes crinkle upwards. Like if he was smiling under his bandanna. 

“My name is Dream.” He stuck out his right hand and I accepted it. “Dream? What a stupid sounding name. Please tell me that isn’t your real name.” I laugh and he doesn’t look amused… “What? Dude you think that’s my real name? No. It’s my nickname. My group gave it to me.” 

I nod my head and we walk in silence.  
—————————  
We stopped at a gas station, Dream had to pee and look for supplies. I was sitting on the counter looking around from what I could see. Dream walked over, he was wiping his knife on his pant leg. 

“Ran into one of the walkers in the bathroom.” He looked up at me. Odd coloured eyes stared back. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s with your ugly yellow jacket?” I turned my head to the side and he looked down at his jacket. “Yellow?” He looked back up at me. 

“Yeah, it’s clearly yellow man. What’s with the bandanna too?” He shakes his head and laughs. “It’s green George, are you colour blind?” He keeps laughing, In fact it’s getting worse. Like he’s turning into a tea kettle. 

“Yes actually I am!” He starts laughing harder and harder. He calms down after a bit. His arm was over his belly and his other was holding him up by his knee. He took some deep breaths and he was standing straight soon. 

“I wear the mask so other people don't see me, there is already a war between the hunters and ravagers.” It makes some sense to hide his face but who were these other people. 

“I’ve been locked inside for 2 months, who are the hunters and ravagers?” Dream shook his head and put his fingers on his temples. “Ugh don't get me started.” He walked more towards me and leaned against the counter. He started the story between the two not long after.  
———————————  
We continued to walk while Dream explained the story, we saw a road sign that said that Jacksonville wasn’t for another 137 miles. Dream let himself fall back a little. Back bent into a curve, head looking to the sky. 

“This idiot better be there or I’m going to kill myself.” He groans and stands straight. “Who are we looking for anyways?” I kick the rocks that are at my feet, not paying attention to dream walking around. “Uh and old friend, been with me since I was little. We got separated after a horde came through and that one got most of us.” We’re walking on the highway, not being from America I couldn’t tell you which we were on. But Dream said that we were going the right way, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hunt for Dreams friend continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is super long to what I normally do. I didn't want it to get way to long so I'm making a 3rd chapter. there will only be three just sayin now.  
> see notes at the end for kind of a picture about what the attic looks like.  
> I'm going to work on three soon, but I'm going away for a couple days soon, so I plan for it to be out before this weekend.
> 
> Chapter two was supposed to go wayyy different, but once I got it I didn't follow my own notes. I'll make a note for chapter 3 to write what happened to Dreams group and why sap is in florida.

It had been a looong two days. My feet ache and hurt, I’m 100% sure there are blisters. We only stop to check for food in some places and to sleep. Dream always insists on taking watch, I don’t think he’s slept in a couple days. 

After we got to a little town right outside of Jacksonville, Dream decided we’d wait here for his friend. He had a walkie talkie (that I never saw him use before now,) and would talk to it sometimes. It was mostly directed towards his friend, which I still didn’t know the name of.

“Hey dream,” We were stopped in an old building, the roof has since caved in and the walls are covered in vines and flowers that bloomed. We’re sitting in the attic, the small part of the wall that had been there was gone, leaving a giant hole. 

He was sitting across from me messing with the talkie, probably morse code. I never learned so I couldn’t understand what he was saying. He stopped messing with it and looked up at me, his hood was on earlier, from the rain, but it wasn’t now. Slipped from his head when he would lean against the wall. His mask was still on as well, I asked him if he ever took it off. Surprisingly yes, yes he did. 

When I was asleep, granted.

“Yeah George?” 

“Well I was wondering, what is your friend's name? I never asked. You also never told me.” 

He giggled, now I was worried. “His name is Sapnap.” I roll my eyes and let my head hit the wall behind me. “It’s worse than yours Chris.” Right I had been guessing his name for the last day and a half. I always feel like I’m close but no cigar. I hear him laugh harder, I hate his stupid, god awful, cute laugh. 

“Another nickname given from the group, his real name is Nick.” He goes to stand, brushing off his butt from sitting on the floor, I know what he’s doing by now he doesn't have to say it anymore. He’s walking towards the ladder to get down from the attic, nothing beside his head is peaking out.

“You guess wrong by the way.” 

He ducks completely and I can hear his shoes hit the ground and walk away. We’d been waiting for Sap for hours, but to no avail. I wonder if Dream has the same thought as I do, about him being...I don’t even know the guy but I don’t want to think about it  
\--------------------------------------  
It was late into the night when Dream came back, I had since moved from the “window” over to where we had mattresses, This was probably at one point a beautiful home. But now it’s nothing but ruins. 

“Nothing again, Dream?” He looked tired, the bags under his eyes weighed heavy. He shuffles over to the mattresses and basically falls onto them. After falling onto his side he moves into a sitting position, walkie in his lap, and looks like death. I sit up too, I want to comfort him.

Which is weird right? I don’t even know him, well not like super well or anything. I reach my hand out and touch his knee, he’s still and unwavering. “Dream, Alex, c'mon you need sleep.” I shake his knee but he still doesn’t move, his hands move though, only to click the side of the walkie. morse. 

“Why don't you talk to me about Sap? Or what you were doing before this.” I hear him take a big breath but he still doesn’t say anything. Guess I’m starting then.

“I came here to see old friends from high school, I don’t know if you could tell,but from my beautiful and amazing accent-” I hear him chuckle, this is good. “I’m from Britain, never been to America before this trip. Honestly I’d give the trip a nine out of ten. Would be ten out of ten but most of my friends went missing, and I ran out of food.” He laughs a little harder now, he still is looking at the walkie but stopped clicking it. 

“I got through about three weeks before everything went to hell, I was staying at a friends house, Jackson, when we heard the announcement. After a while him and a few friends went on a run for more food, and I never saw him again. After a bit I was the only one left, It was awful being by myself.” I’m back to shaking his knee,

“But now I have you, and maybe this Sapnap guy,” He sits up more, he’s looking at me now, “You guessed wrong again.” I groan and move my hand off his knee to hit the floor in anger. “This is silly Dream, Just tell me.” He shakes his head and starts to move.

He’s laying down now, on his back, we barricade the open wall and the ladder down so we can both sleep in peace. It’s nice to know Dream is getting sleep, I was worried when he didn’t sleep on the way here. It was dark, from the boxes of course, but the light through the barricade in front of what was left of the wall let just enough light seep through. 

I had fallen asleep for what feels like forever ago, but woke up from...well really nothing really. My back was towards Dream and I decided to turn over to see if he was asleep. From what little light seeped through I could see just enough. 

His “green” hood was covering his hair, blond hair peaked though. I wonder how soft it is, then I notice. His bandanna wasn’t covering his face. I had this instinct to reach out and touch his face. But I lay there unwavering, knowing it was a bad idea.  
\------------------------  
It was morning now, Dream always woke up first, despite being a night owl. He’d moved the barricade when I was sleeping, so the light poured in. He was leaning against the wall again, legs pulled up towards his chest, hands resting on his knees. 

I walked over to him and sat next to him, he didn't move from looking out the wall. “How about we go looking for Sap today? Together, like during the day for once.” He looks over towards me, bandanna covering his face, eyes still looking tired. “Yeah, maybe we’re just missing him because it’s late out.” He nods his head as he talks and we decide to get up together and leave.

It had been almost a full day and we hadn’t seen or heard anything from Sap. I’m losing hope, but I can see Dream isn’t. I kept my hope for him then. It’s been a long day of looking around the neighborhood, all we saw were more of those things, Dream calls them walkers. (what a stupid name.)

It was late when we got back, everything is much scarier at night, I’m not sure how Dream does it. He’s resistant, stubborn, cute, nice, friendly. He wasn’t what I expected to meet out here, but I’m glad I did, and when I did. 

I had just fallen asleep when I heard it, the static creak of the talkie cutting in and out, Dream must have also just fallen asleep, for his bandanna was still on. I quickly sat up and reached for the talkie, clicking the button on. “H-hello??” I stutter a response hoping the other person would respond back. 

“Hello? Dream? Are you there? Dreammmmm?” I quickly turn to Dream and grab his shoulder shaking him. “DREAM! The talkie!” I was starting to shake him harder, hoping he’d hear me and wake up. He stirs not long after I had yelled at him, he looked confused. 

“Dream! The talkie! There is a guy calling for you.” He immediately shoots up, knocking me back, my elbow hits the floor with a thud and he scurries over to where the talkie landed after he knocked me over and holds it close to him. I can hear him breathing heavily and see how his hands shake bringing it up to his bandanna. 

“Sap! Sap! Can you hear me? It’s Dream!” He turns around to face me, sitting on his butt. He looks worried, I’m hoping, begging, and pleading I wasn’t dreaming it. The talkie cuts back in, static but yet a faint voice is heard. “DREAM! Oh my god dude I thought you were dead! Are you at the meeting place?!” The other man is yelling, probably not a good idea but it seems he could care less. Dreams face turns red, relief washes over, it looks like he’s going to cry. He doesn’t but his eyes gloss over.

“Nick oh my god I thought you were dead! Yes, yes, I’m here at the house. Please come here soon.” he drops the talkie and crawls over to me, he sits on his knees feet under him. He’s hugging me, arms around my neck, laughing and crying. My arms gravitate to around his waist, things are looking up for us now.  
\------------------------  
It was early morning now, the sun was barely coming over the horizon when I heard noises downstairs, I panicked and shot up. Dream had fallen asleep while hugging me, so I just laid us down onto the mattress and fell asleep like that. No need to wake him, and ruin such a good hug.

Course my arm was still around Dream and the movement woke him up, He groaned and rolled onto his back. I put my hand onto Dream's shoulder shaking it lightly. “Dream I think someone is here, It might be Sap but it could be something else.” My voice was low, and almost shaky, I hope it’s Sap and not something else. 

He sits up and rubs his eyes, “Okay I’ll go check it out, stay up here in case it’s something else.” He gets up and grabs his knife, he doesn’t seem scared, I’m scared for him either way. He walks over to the spot where the ladder is and moves the barricade. It’s just a bookshelf that’s fallen over. Not a lot granted but enough to stop, walkers?

“Please be careful if it’s something else, I couldn't survive out here by myself.” He laughs softly and makes his descent. I hope he’s okay. There are footsteps heading for the stairs, I know the layout by now. He stops at the top, should I go down to see him?

It’s silent, I’m scared. I can only hear my heart beating in my chest, and the creaks of the wood as I near the ladder. Just in case, I’m ready to jump down. 

My heart stops, my blood runs cold, There is a loud thud, and Dream is yelling, I don’t hesitate to run to the ladder, I don’t even bother to climb down, jumping down instead. My ankles hurt from the fall, then I see it. 

Dream laying on the area above the first step, another male on top of him, it looked like a walker had fallen on top of him attempting to get him. Dream and the other male look over and see me, They started to...to...laugh at me! “Dream! What the hell is wrong with you!?” The male on top of him stands, still laughing might I add. He pulls Dream up with him.

He’s not much taller than me, I’d say we're almost the same even. He’s pulling up short next to Dream though, He’s got kinda long black hair with a white bandana holding some back, white t-shirt pulled over a black long sleeve, accompanied with black jeans with rips and cuts all over and also bloodied vans. 

I felt my face get hot, I felt….. Tears? They were flowing without me realizing, I didn’t want to cry. Especially not in front of Dream. When Dream looked back over to me he stopped laughing, watching his eyes fall and the sound die out. 

He moves towards me, hand reaching out, it lands on my upper arm, he looks down to me. “Hey I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I saw Sap and thought it would be funny to scare you, I realize how stupid that was. I’m sorry gogy.” Ah that stupid nickname he gave me. 

He said I had to be apart of the group somehow, and one way was stupid nicknames.  
Dream was Dream, Nick was Sapnap, and George was, ugh. Gogy. I told him I hated it and it was stupid, which made him laugh and said it was perfect then.

“I didn’t mean to cry, I don’t even want to be crying now.” I whipped my tears on my blue shirt sleeve, my favorite colour. The other male, I’m assuming Sapnap, walked over and held out his hand. “Sorry for making you cry, I'm Sapnap.” I took it while I sniffed, god I hate crying. 

I let go of Sap’s hand and turned back to Dream, I started to hit him, “You’re such a bad friend Dream, I thought you were injured and you were just being stupid ugh.” Dream is back to laughing again, god I wonder why I like him sometimes, his stupid, cute, laugh, his freckles that covered the part of his nose and cheeks I could see, his soft and beautiful blond hair.

God I hate him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to know what part of Floridian they are in (this isn't realistic to the geography to Florida, just using the town name)  
> It's oceanway,  
> the house they are staying in is a 2 story house, with an attic. The wall where the circle window has been destroyed leaving a gap there. They brought mattresses from the bedrooms up to the attic, knowing it would be the safest. Those are to the back of the attic, there are also lot's of old dressers and bookshelves up there, also boxes. So they tipped one over a used it to block the square where the latter is to go down. Walkers can't probably move it, and they'll hear a human move it. There are boxes stacked on top of each other that blocks where the wall is. In case it rains or it's to bright they blocked that too.  
> Yes, the mattresses are next to each other, and Dream only takes of his mask for sleeping. He wakes before George to make sure he doesn't see his face. He hates waking up early.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George cares for Dream, Sapnap is also a bully.

It’s been unfortunately a week with Sapnap, I hate him, I don’t know how Dream can stand him. “Ugh, Sapnap could you stop complaining for 5 minutes.” We all decided to go out scavenging, we were running low on food.

Big mistake. Huge really. 

All Sapnap ever did was complain, and even though he complained to Dream he didn’t say much to Sap about it. Why didn’t he? George didn’t honestly know.

“Ugh, George, can YOU stop complaining for 5 minutes?” He was walking beside me, I didn’t want him too but Dream wouldn’t slow down enough to be with us. “Dream!”

I was fed up with his man. 

The ‘green’ man ahead of us stopped, “Yes George?” He turned his head and batted his eyes at me, I huffed and jogged to catch up with him. 

“Awe, did you want to be with me?” I groaned and lightly punched his arm, “No I just can’t stand Sapnap.” There was a ‘hey!’ From behind us, I didn’t turn to look at him, neither did Dream. 

We spend most of our time either scavenging or sitting in the attic playing games. My favorite (and Dreams least favorite) was ‘guess Dreams real name.’ It has been weeks and I was still coming up short every time I would guess.

Sapnap would often snicker at me when I would guess and either get a ‘no’ from Dream or a huff. It was tiring honestly, I’ve tried most of every name I could think of. 

On some of our trips I would see baby naming books, I’ve often thought about taking them with me. Maybe the next time we go out I’ll grab one or two, just for fun. 

It was later now, not long past 8. Sap was downstairs in the living room, he’d like to spend his time down there mostly. I’m not sure why, maybe it was cooler down there? Or to be away from me. Hopefully the latter.

Dream was also up here, he was more tired these days, he’d often take our shifts and stay up most nights. I don’t like how much he's on watch, but I’ve tried to convince him to come to bed, he doesn’t often listen. I worry for him, I care about him. 

He was sitting with his legs out of the hole in the wall, legs hitting the side of the house. You can hear the soft thuds. I hate how quiet this house is, even with the two others the soft creak of the wood floors and furniture make it all too eerie. 

I hate it. A lot.

But Dream fills the silence in the right way, his tea kettle laugh and bright personality fill the lull of the house. Sapnap makes it worse, fills it in an ugly way. Ugh, Sapnap.  
\-------------------------  
I walk over to Dream and sit down beside him, it looks like it’s going to rain out, but it’s not like Dream cares if his legs get wet. “Hey, William, How’s watch going?” He snorts and is starting to laugh. 

“Oh my god, why can’t you just tell me? This is so annoying!” I throw my hands up in annoyance and Dream is laughing harder, He starts to fall over and is holding his stomach as his head touches my upper arm. You can see his face turn red and his eyes go glossy. 

I pat his head with my right hand and after he calms down he just lays there. There is not a time where we aren’t touching. Whether it’s hitting each other, laying our head on each other, touching our upper arms, or just being near each other. 

I wonder how Dream feels about it, I hope he doesn’t care much, there is such little affection in this new world, it’s nice. I don’t like to touch subpoena though, nor does he like to touch me. When he does I scream, it makes Dream kettle laugh and Sap folds from laughing so hard. 

I hate them. 

Mostly just Sapnap though...Okay just Sapnap.

I could probably never bring myself to hate Dream, I love him too much.   
\-------------------  
I remember falling asleep with Dream and waking up on my mattress, We still chose to sleep in the attic for safety, or we’ve just gotten so used to being up here. Dream was still sitting at the hole in the wall, but his legs were crossed. It was colder out now so his hood was up. Sap was laying on his own mattress, his back faced us. 

I got up groaning and shuffled over to Dream, I put my hand on his head and he jumped slightly. He looked up and me and his eyes softened, my favorite part about him, his eyes. 

Though I’m colourblind they were still beautiful, unique to me, and only me. I like that about Dream. I could see his eyes crinkle upward, I knew he was smiling. 

I probably have bedhead and my eyes are groggy. I hate waking up at night, but if it’s for Dream then it’s okay. I rub his head, knowing he probably couldn't feel it through the hood. 

“Why don't you come to bed? Ya know sleep for once?” He exhaled dramatically and reached his hand and touched my calf. His body started to slowly fall and the side of his head was touching my knee to my thigh area. I knew he was tired, you could tell from a mile away.

“I’ve got to keep watch, I’ve got to protect us.” I sigh and just stand there with him. “I know, but we’ve never had anything happen before nothing is going to happen now.” I knew that last time he dozed off on watch he lost most of his group. 

“It wasn’t your fault, someone should have taken your watch, you shouldn’t have offered to be on watch so much, you need sleep Dream.” I can feel his head lift from my leg and look up at me, the bags are heavy and the eyes are tired. 

I offer my hand to him and he reluctantly lets me pull him up, I grab the sleeve of his hoodie and pull him over to the mattresses. Saps is more distant from ours, we got used to sleeping close to each other when we didn’t have a barricade. It got too cold here at night, sometimes.

He lays on his back next to me, he’s looking at the ceiling. I wonder what he’s thinking about, maybe his group? maybe his new group? I hope whatever it is it’s good. 

“You have to close your eyes to sleep, Dream.” he laughs softly and looks over at me, I’m laying on my back as well. 

“Hold me while I sleep Gogy.” He holds his arms out like he wants a hug, I know it’s a joke and he doesn’t always mean it, but this time feels different. I shuffle closer, my mattress scoots with me. 

My arms secured themselves around his waist, and his left arm was under my head, hand resting on my left shoulder. His left leg was bent, so I bent my legs and put on atop his leg and one under. His right hand rested atop my wrist.

I could feel his right hand move, probably to move his mask. I don’t know how he could live with it sometime, I can barely take just being in a t-shirt. Sap sometimes would remove his black undershirt, Dream is always in his green hoodie and his mask is always on. 

“Good night Gogy, I love you.” I can barely hear it, it’s just above a whisper. His voice was heavy with tiredness, but I know he means it.

“I love you too.”  
\--------------  
It was a nice morning, I was still wrapped around Dream and he was still sleeping for once. I needed to pee but I didn’t want to wake Dream. It was the first time in a long time that he’s slept. Moving my head towards the left I see Sap is also sleeping. 

I know Dream has taken off his mask so I try my best to not look at his face when I turn my head back over, he hasn’t personally shown his face to me so I won’t look until he shows me. 

I have a feeling today is going to be a slow day, nothing much besides reading the books in the attic and watching the rain fall from the hole in the wall. I feel Dream shift and move, his arm once again raising to his face. It isn’t long before he moves his other arm, I pretend to be asleep to see what he does. 

He’s gentle, slowly lets my head fall to the mattress and he also moves his leg. I’ll probably also wake soon, I still need to pee. I hear behind me Sapnap shift and move as well, I hear them whisper as they slowly make their way downstairs. 

It wasn’t long before I was joining them downstairs, Sap was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table and arms stretched out behind him. Dream was standing in the doorway. 

“Oh good you’re awake, I’m going out to look for something I saw the other day. I was iffy on whether I wanted to take it with us or not. I’ll be back later.” He waves to me and turns to leave. Course he left me and Sap here alone,

“Sooooooo, do you like Dream?” Sapnap is looking at me now, I feel my face get hot and when I attempt to talk it’s nothing but stutters. “Wh- what? Of course not! That's ridiculous to think.” He laughs at me and I roll my eyes. 

I hear him take on an awful British accent “Oh Dream I love you soooooooo much, we should hug and kiss forever.” He makes fake kissing sounds and brings his hand up to his left cheek, his fingers are intertwined. 

I groan and turn around, “Whatever, when Dream comes back tell him I’m up in the attic, I can’t stand you anymore.” I hear him laugh harder as I make my slow climb back up the stairs to the attic. 

I’ve never hated anymore more than I do right now.  
\---------------  
It feels like an eternity before Dream is back, my favorite is back. Finally.

I hear him talking to Sap, then Sap laughing, then footsteps and the creak of the latter up to the attic. I was leaning against the wall near the hole, The rain made it cool enough to have my jumper on as my knees were drawn close to me. My arms were resting on my knees. 

Dream came over and sat next to me, His body heat wafting off of him. “I hear Sap was bullying you.” I groan and turn to look at him, “Why do you leave me alone with him, he just bullies me.” His eyes crinkle upward, I hope to see his smile one day.

I turn back to looking out the window, “Do you think everything will be okay one day?” It was a question that had been on my mind a lot recently, I miss my parents and London. “I hope so Gogy, I hope.” 

I heard him shift closer, his right hand landed on my left shoulder, the other is on my upper arm, near my elbow. I feel his left hand reach out and touch my chin, I turn my head and look. He’s a lot closer now.

My eyes divert to his lips. 

His lips. 

His mask had been removed, my sitting position has changed and my left leg was atop my right and they were pointed towards the hole in the wall. My right hand is positioned slightly behind me, it was holding most of my weight.

Dreams right hand was still on my shoulder and his left has since moved to cupping my right cheek. He was sitting on his knees as well.

He was smiling, it was beautiful, I could see all his freckles and not just the ones that barely peak from above his mask. I could sit here and count them forever, I’d never get bored. 

He was leaning in before I could register, his lips were cold and cracked. It seemed like his personality when we first met, but that's all but changed now. He was warm, and kind, caring too, too caring for some people, caring just enough for others. 

My eyes were closed when he pulled back, my left hand had moved up to his right cheek.

“Clay, my name is Clay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to draw out how they were laying to get it right, I hope how they are sitting and laying make seance. It makes seance to me anyways.  
> Sorry for ending it so abrupt like that, it's now I've had it planned since the beginning and I didn't want to really change it.   
> Maybe ill write a short one shot for it about what happens after, but I've got 4 fics in the works so it'll be a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and yes I googled it, from Orlando area to near Jacksonville is 137(?) miles which will take them two days to walk there now including breaks.
> 
> there is another person (I'm sure you can guess who,) and it will be explained soon why he's in Florida.


End file.
